Spiderdawn's Canon Warriors Lemons
by Spiderfur
Summary: Mating stories with the canom characters from Warriors.
1. chapter 1

Canon cats ONLY! Asterixes (*) are the required things to fill.

 ***CAT NAMES [2 or more] —**

 ***CAT RANKS —**

 **STORY PLOT —**

 ***LOVE, LUST, OR RAPE —**

 **OTHER —**


	2. Breezepelt x Jayfeather RAPE

Jayfeather was faintly aware of the ancient paw prints dimpling the stone as he brushed along the narrow passageway. It sloped downward, eventually fanning out into a stone beach. He heard the familiar sound of water flowing into the Moonpool, though it was otherwise eerily silent. He lashed his tail and parted his jaws to taste the air, but there were no odd, suspicious scents. Just stone, water and earth.

He started towards the Moonpool, uncomfortable with the amount of anxiety. With Hollyleaf's return, he wanted to question Ashfur about his death. Though he had seen how she murderer him, part of him stupidly hoped that it had been an accident, as Brambleclaw had said. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he angrily thought.

As Jayfeather reached his nose for the icy, sacred water, a heavy, sudden weight on his back and haunches pulled him away and pressed him against the cold stone. Hissing furiously, he lashed his tail and thrashed under his attacker.

"Give it up," a painfully familiar voice growled in his ear, snide and mocking.

 _Breezepelt!_ Jayfeather's lip curled into a snarl. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Punishing you," replied the WindClan tom. Jayfeather felt him grab his scruff tightly between his teeth, pulling him closer. Breezepelt pressed his stomach against Jayfeather's back. He felt sick when he felt his member throbbing against his spine.

"You're deranged!" Jayfeather spat, squirming underneath him. "We're related, and I'm a medicine cat!"

"It's too bad you're a tom," Breezepelt purred. His breath was hot on Jayfeather's cheek. "I could have gotten you pregnant and ruined your life if you were a she-cat. But, raping you will have to do."

Breezepelt slowly dragged his throbbing cock down Jayfeather's back, pressing it again his asshole. He rubbed it against the medicine cat's entrance, poking it. Jayfeather growled nervously. Was StarClan simply going to allow Breezepelt to _rape_ him? At the _Moonpool?_ His ancestors were silent as Breezepelt thrust his cock into the medicine cat's virgin asshole. Jayfeather yowled with pain and tried to scramble away from Breezepelt, but the black tom yanked him back roughly by his scruff and pushed his throbbing dick deeper inside him.

"Stay where you are, you little bitch," Breezepelt snarled in Jayfeather's ear. "I'll rape your sister, too, if you disobey me."

The mottled gray tabby flattened his ears and gulped. He couldn't let Breezepelt hurt his sister! Jayfeather trembled. _Is giving up my dignity really my only option?_ He didn't need to think about other options. It was this, or his littermate would suffer too.

"Fine," he spat, turning his head away.

Breezepelt purred. "That's a good whore,"

he cooed

The ThunderClan medicine cat felt shame wash over his body as Breezepelt began thrusting in and out of his asshole. He had never mated, but he was sure that Breezepelt had a cock on the bigger side. It felt thick, and wide and stretched his ass wider than Jayfeather thought possible. He hissed with pain as the WindClan tom thrust in and out of him at a faster pace.

"Moan, bitch," Breezepelt snarled. "Talk to your master like a well behaved little whore."

Jayfeather remained definantly silent.

The black tom slammed into him painfully. "Do as I order!" He kept shoving his throbbing cock inside him ruthlessly until Jayfeather gave in.

"Oh, Breezepelt," he moaned, feeling disgusted with himself. "Your cock is so thick. I love how it throbs in my tight little asshole."

The WindClan warrior licked his lips and thrust at a pace that made his large balls slap against the medicine cat trapped under him. "Mm, yes. Good slut. Keep going."

Jayfeather let out another faked, convincing moan and threw his head back. He pretended to breathe heavily with pleasure. "I love how your huge balls hit my ass, and I love your huge cock claiming me."

Breezepelt purred, thrusting even faster. He was panting heavily. _He must be close to finishing,_ Jayfeather realized, relieved.

He gasped as Breezepelt grabbed his scruff and tightly pulled him underneath his rocking body. Jayfeather moaned, wincing as Breezepelt roughly shoved inside him.

"Oh, master! Make me yours," he cried, wanting to vomit.

The WindClan tom cummed inside Jayfeather's asshole and pulled out, spraying it all over his rear and back as well. He panted heavily and climbed off of Jayfeather. Jayfeather didn't dare move, and he hurt too much to anyway.

"That was good, slut. Maybe I'll catch you again," Breezepelt purred.

Jayfeather listened to the sound of him leave and slumped, sobbing. _Oh, StarClan why have you done this?_


End file.
